winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Krystal
Princess Krystal is the Princess of Linphea, Flora's realm. She is first introduced in Return to Alfea, where she is revealed to be an old friend of Helia. Series Pre-series She and Helia have known each other since they were children, making them childhood friends. She also seems to know Diaspro well, though its unknown if they ever were friends or did Krystal just know about her and Sky's past engagement plans. Season 5 She is a freshman student at Alfea in this season. She noticed Helia at Alfea's yard. Surprisingly, Helia introduced Flora as a "friend" of him to her. Krystal drags Helia away, telling him that they needed to catch up. This concerns Flora. Later on, Helia gets hurt by an attack of the Trix, but Krystal heals him with her magic. Despite being a possible rival for her, Flora shows kindness and respect to her as she does all other fairies. Also, she agreed to heal Sky's memory when asked by Flora, but failed as there was a barrier "something Sky doesn't want to remember" which is presumably the bad luck bestowed by the necklace he lost. In another attempt to bring back Sky's memories, she brings Diaspro in hopes that will bring Sky's memories back. This upsets Bloom and Stella. She is later seen during the school dance. And at the annual Wind Riders competion, she was seen with Roxy and Mirta. Then she is seen at Domino's palace with her mother, discuss about the way of defeating Tritannus. She is later seen playing volleyball at Alfea along with Stella, Musa, Aisha, Tecna and Flora. She was on the opposite team and she easily won by listening to Palladium's advice then after she won she ran and hugged Helia after the game, Flora saw this and look very upset and left. Helia congratulated Krystal but told her he needed to speak to Flora, but when he saw that she was gone, Krystal then realized that she was interfering with their relationship. She later appeared in the Alfea breakfast hall looking rather sad, she goes over to Flora and ask her if they could have a private talk about Helia. Krystal tells Flora she is sorry for the trouble she did to their relationship. Krystal then remember's the hug she had with Helia but realises that Flora was watching it when it happened. Krystal tells Flora that she and Helia are just friends and that Helia loves her but instead of feeling relived Flora gets up to leave but before she does Flora tells Krystal "I wish I could believe that" clearly still not convinced. Krystal's final appearance was in the final episode where she along with some other Fairies were on Andros watching the Winx perform. Appearance Civilian She has lavender hair and green eyes. She wears a light green dress that goes over her left shoulder. On the dress there is an indigo flower on the edge of the dress on the left. She wears gold bracelets on her left arm and a green vine on her upper right arm. She wears her hair in a very low and loose ponytail held together by indigo flowers and she wears another on over her left ear. She wears white socks with teal heels. Royal dress Coming soon... Powers and abilities Krystal has healing power and uses it to heal Helia after he was attacked by Darcy. *Healix Awake: Used to heal Helia after he was attacked by Darcy. However, it was unable to restore Sky's memories, because the Pendant of Eraklyon blocked the healing power. Since she is from planet Linphea, Krystal has special effect - the colorful flowers - come out when she uses her powers, like Flora, although they are not as colorful as Flora's and Flora seems to have more of this, may be because of Flora's strength, experience and transformation level. Gallery 184133 470840492956108 2087926296 n.jpg|Krystal healing Helia 383995 470824546291036 884822398 n.jpg|Krystal and Flora Krystal and Helia.jpg|Krystal, Helia and Flora Screen Shot 2012-09-16 at 3.39.21 PM.png|Krystal's full outfit 61417 106634819492135 1327452608 n.jpg Krystal trying to heal Sky.png|Krystal trying to heal Sky Krystal 518.jpg|Krystal in the royal dress with her mother. Krystal&Helia.jpg|Krystal hugging Helia Krystal's volleyball competition outfitt.jpg|Krystal's volleyball competition outfit 1119802_1348148321393_full.jpg Trivia *Her name is a variant spelling of "Crystal", means "ice". *Cymphonique Miller, Krystal's Nickelodeon version voice actress is also the singer of the opening of the Nickelodeon Winx Club Specials. Category:Female Characters Category:Season 5 Category:Winx Club Category:Characters Category:Alfea Category:Linphea Category:Royalty Category:Fairies Category:Minor Characters